


Right Here Waiting for You

by KillerKells202



Series: Moral Injury [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Adam Taurus Being an Asshole, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-11-08 02:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20828021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKells202/pseuds/KillerKells202
Summary: Blake tries to cope with Yang being gone. Of course, she's not successful.





	Right Here Waiting for You

**Author's Note:**

> This is before Yang get injured. Third person, Blake's perspective.

Blake paced around their home, that same home she and Yang bought together. She couldn't help it. Blake was restless, sleepless. Her migraines were bearable, but barely. She hasn't heard a peep from Yang. It's been almost two months since she has heard anything. Of course, there was snail mail, but it's been too long. She hasn't heard anything..

They were oceans apart. If Blake could have Yang stay home or if she could've gone with her, she would've. Instead, she had to wait. Thousands of miles separated them. The distance that separated them was killing her. Yang was more than half a world away. It drove her crazy.

Blake and Yang had never been separated this long before. There was an instance where she left Yang. Yang had forgiven her. They were able to move past it, continue into a healthy relationship. Now, Yang was leaving her. Blake knew it wasn't her fault. That didn't make it hurt any less. Being a soldier, seeing the world, protecting people, it's what she's always wanted. Blake wasn't going to take that away from her. She'd taken too much from Yang already. But the limited contact was crushing her.

_ Buzz Buzz _ ** _RING RING_**

The laptop buzzed while playing music. It was Yang's ringtone. Maybe she'd finally hear something. Blake bolted to her scroll. Headphones still plugged from the last time they spoke. Just as frantically, she answered the call. "Yang?"

"Hey, Babe. I didn't think you'd be up. What time is it for you?"

Trick question. Yang knew when she was due to return. Offering Blake a day of return would escalate the situation. Dates can easily change. She was supposed to return in two weeks, but it's changed three times already, extending their deployment. "I'm not sure. I promise you, Blake. When I heard any news of when I leave, I'll let you know, I promise." Yang sighed. "I love you, Blake." Her hand touched the screen.

Blake touched the screen wishing they could connect. "I love you too. I miss you." Blake is working on improving her emotions. It was hard for her to express.

Blake was destroying herself because she wasn't there. Yang hoped little contact with help. It seems to have made it worse. Yes, she was busy, but she still had time to talk. Blake wasn't sleeping, her headaches would worsen, she refused to eat, and she looked lethargic. Yang wanted to help but wasn't sure how. Asking her relevant questions would only lead to an argument. That was the last thing she wanted. 

"When was the last time you talked to your mom?" There we go, her mom would care too much and visit.

Hearing Yang's voice wasn't enough. It only made the pain worse. It was the pain of missing her dearly. Dealing with everything back home while Yang is out saving the world proved too much. The pain won't stop until Yang returns home. She needed Yang.

How could they continue to be together if she hardly saw Yang? They were separated too often and for too long. If it wasn't deployment, it was training or a field exercise. Blake needed Yang home more often. How could they stay like this? How could they continue to be happily married even if they rarely see one another?

Yang chuckled at her joke, a harmless prank her solider's pulled. "So yeah that wasn't a smart move but it was funny-."

"I need you Yang." Blake interrupted her joke. "I need you here with me."

Oh no. A possible argument. "Blake, baby, I need you too. I need to be strong. When I return, I promise I'll shower you with nothing but love and affection."

"I know. It feels like you can't get here soon enough. Please Yang. Come home to me."

"I promise Blake. I'll come home, back to you as soon as I can."  
"No matter where you go, what you do, I'll always be with you." 

Yang held tight to her necklace. It was Yin's piece to the Yin-Yang. "I'll always be with you too. I'll come back to you. I promise."

"I'll be right here waiting Yang. Right here waiting for you. I'm not going anywhere. Whatever it takes." No matter how many times Blake has her heart broken by talking to Yang over her scroll rather than in person, it would be worth it. Blake would be right there waiting for her.

"SGT Xiao Long, we have to go. It's the debrief from our last mission." It was one of the other squad leaders. 

"I'll be there. Hey Blake-."

"Go save the world." The Faunus smiled. 

"One day at a time." Yang smiled back. "I love you." 

"I love you more."

Blake never imagined their lives would be like this. The couple has spent more time apart than they have together. They'd get their wedding and live happily ever after. Yang would come home before three or four p.m. She thought their happy moments together would last. She can still hear their laughter when Yang picked her up and spun her around before rolling into the garden of flowers. It was their special place. Now, she holds back the bitter tears. She doesn't bother stopping them anymore as they fall.

Yang's got her wrapped around her finger whether she knew it or not. Blake laughed until her sides hurt from Yang's endless puns she sometimes enjoyed. Blake loved her for it. But, Yang also drove her crazy by her absence. Could Yang see what the space between them was doing? It didn't matter. Blake had to be strong for both of them. She would be. For Yang

_ Ding Dong _

Blake strolled into the bathroom. Wiped her eyes to make it appear she wasn't crying and answered the door. "Adam. Hi." She wasn't expecting anyone, no less an ex-boyfriend. Yang would have a fit if she knew he was there.

"I wanted to check on you and it seems like a good thing I did. Have you been sleeping okay?" 

Why was he here? Why did he care now? "Just fine. I have difficulty at times, but I've been fine. How about you?"

"How about we skip the pleasantries? I miss you Blake. I want you back."

"No Adam. I've moved on. I don't want anything to do with you."

"Come on Blake. I know that female _ human _ of yours is gone." His tone gentled. "She left you Blake. You're lonely. You need some sort of comfort." His hand reached for her hair. 

How was she going to survive this life Yang chose? She wanted to support her, but they hardly saw each other, hardly spoke. Blake wasn't thinking clearly. She was sleep deprived and here he was. No. If she's with Yang in the end, nothing else mattered. She'll take the chance. Yang was worth it. This was something Yang wanted to do, Blake would be there supporting her. "No. I think you need to go." 

"Blake!" A cheery voice called her name. Her head turned toward the sound. 

"Mom?" 

She never saw her mother move so quickly to put space between her and Adam. "Listen here young man. Blake is a happily married woman. If I ever see you around here again, I will not hesitate to use whatever force I need to." Blake knew her mom could be intimidating, but she hadn't heard it in a while. 

Adam scurried out. This was a fight he was going to lose. 

The mother turned to her daughter. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" She fussed over her daughter looking her over physically. 

"No. Mom. I'm fine." Blake brushed her away. "What are you doing here?" Blake opened the door to let them both in.

"I got a message from Yang. She was worried and wanted me to check on you." 

_ Count on Yang. _

And it's a good thing I did. Imagine if your father was here. What he'd do if he saw that ruffian." Kali was angry thinking about it. "Next time he comes here, I am shooting him dead."

"Mom. That is highly unnecessary. I had it handled."

"He nearly touched you. Oh I wish Yang could be here for you. Now, I know you haven't been sleeping well, when was the last time you properly ate?"

_ Uh oh. Properly? _ "I ate dinner." She tried to play it off, but of course her mom knew better. 

Kali had both hands on her hips looking at her daughter with a raised eyebrow. She swore Blake was so much like her father. "Which consisted of?" 

"Cookies." 

"Cookies?" Kali would not tolerate this. She did not raise Blake to be like this. She raised her better than that. "No. Blake Bella-Xiao-Belladonna. That is unacceptable. We are ordering a pizza and then you are going straight to bed."

"I'm not five anymore." This is exactly why she didn't call her mother. She would be on her case. 

She placed her hand over her heart. "Oh, to me, you'll always be five. But now, no. You are acting childish." After Kali ordered online, she lead her daughter to the couch. "Blake, really. What going on?" 

"Mom, I really miss Yang. I want her back more than anything."

Kali embraced Blake. "I know sweetheart." She whispered gently in her ear. "She'll come back. She'll be here." 

"Sometimes I wish she could change her job. I can't ask her to stop doing what she loves. That's unfair to her."

Kali held her face and stroked the tears off her cheek with her thumb. Blake always was a silent crier. It's why she never told anybody what was going on for years. They sat there, Kali talking about all types of crazy stories before Ghira retired. Blake sat in silence as her mom made tea and conversed. Knowing Blake gets her quiet temperament from her father, Kali had no issues talking enough for both of them.

Soon enough, the pizza came, anchovy pizza as they both liked. The mother-daughter duo spent much-needed quality time together, laughing and sharing stories. Blake had more fun than she did since Yang left. It was the most fun Blake had in some time. Of course, Yang would still look out for her. She's glad her mom came over.

A few minutes after she finished the last of her pizza she let out a yawn. "Oh. Looks like it's someone's bedtime."

"It's fine. I can still stay up."

"Nope. You're going to bed."

After a lot of Kali fussing, Blake disagreeing with her mother, Blake laying down on the bed with her mom stroking her back. 

"Mom. I can sleep, you know." 

"Apparently not. You wouldn't be so tired if you slept properly. You know you get really bad migraines when you don't. I'm here to help you."

"Mom..." Blake groaned in protest but in all honesty, she was glad she was there. It was like when she was younger. Her eyes drifted closed as she slept soundlessly.

Her dream drifted to Yang. _ I'll go wherever you will. You go, I go. It doesn't matter. I'll be right here waiting for you. No matter what it takes. I'll be right here waiting for you no matter what. I'll be right here, waiting for you._

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to post this until the end of October, however things in my life are uncertain and chaotic. I want to post the fic I was saving as a draft to post at the end of the month, but I don't want to lose it. Here you go!


End file.
